Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
Conventionally, a power management integrated circuit (PMIC) is utilized in electronic devices, such as system-on-chip (SoC) devices, for power management. The response time of remote sensing with PMIC for loopback is typically 0.5 microseconds (μs) or more. However, in high-frequency applications, such response time tends to be excessively long and, hence, PMIC would not be able to suppress voltage droop in high-frequency applications.